Ozo
Ozo was a nation that existed in Kussia from the mid-thirteenth century BT into the late tenth century. It bordered Srevelle and its predecessors to the south, as well as Alkinar tribes to the west and Bakhmun to the north. The Ozites lay claim to territories as far east as the World's-Edge coast, but they are not believed to have controlled their easternmost lands very tightly. Foundation Ozo came to dominate the Odatho Plains, in a process that is largely credited to the introduction of zebras; zebras had been domesticated by the people of the Srevellic plains, who called the equines sreghora, but it was Nyengbe Chinwendu who introduced zebras to the Odatho region. Chinwendu's son and successor, Onyekachukwu, was responsible for adapting zebras to military use; a sreghora cavalry was faster and more mobile than the existing militaries of the region, and so Onyekachukwu was quickly able to demand tribute from most of the surrounding tribes. Accordingly, Onyekachukwu is the first leader with whom the term 'Ozo' was associated; however, even with tribute secured, he struggled with frequent uprisings amid his populace. It would ultimately be Onyekachukwu's successor, Mpyama, who solved the problem of the uprisings; drawing on elders from throughout the Odatho Plains, Mpyama formed a council called the Agadion that would advise him in political affairs. Now feeling sufficiently represented, most of the Odatho groups accepted Ozite leadership, and the lamane-Agadion connection would be a major factor in Ozo's legacy. Raiding period Much of what we know of Ozo comes through oral tradition and legends; thus, after Mpyama's founding of the Agadion, there is something of a gap in our knowledge. One event that is known is the collapse of the Nyengbe dynasty, which apparently took place under Chukwudi, the "fourth lamane." Chukwudi apparently demanded extortionate tributes from the Ozites, against the will of the Agadion, and so he was killed in a popular rebellion. The Agadion then appointed Onyari Ndidi to the lamaneship, under whom a policy of raiding surrounding states was initiated. The tales of the raiding period are largely fragmented; what is apparent is that these raids were mostly carried out against northern states. The most common term for these states is 'Bakhmun'— evidently an ethnically Patrevial group of some sort. Raids against the southern states of Dhisirput and Sapanre are also attested, but these frequently failed in the early Onyari dynasty; similarly, Lamane Chijindum is the only leader who is said to have successfully launched campaigns in the Gyamst Mound. Ultimately, the Onyari dynasty was replaced with the Arikigwu dynasty; how this occurred is unattested, but is likely due to action by the Agadion. The first Arikigwu lamane, Mpyama II, was noted for being able to consistently raid Dhisirput and Sapanre with impunity. Although Mpyama was said to be a skilled raider, his son Azubuike apparently outstripped even him in military talent; Azubuike is credited with a number of huge triumphs. When Mpyama died in 1056, Azubuike would then ascend to the lamaneship, and this is believed to be the cause for the unification of Srevelle. Collapse The Ozite success under the Arikigwu dynasty was not destined to last— Azubuike's successor, Akachi, was ousted by the Agadion on the grounds that "a curse was upon the fourth lamane of Arikigwu." Akachi's replacement, Chinbuza Nyahuma, was thus profoundly unpopular; the raiding processes still proceeded largely as normal, but protracted battles over the division of loot were common. Despite the public opposition, the Chinbuza lamanes proved to be effective administrators, and they were gradually able to earn their constituents' trust; however, the Arikigwu family was still idolized, and many wanted to see them restored. The tensions came to a head after the 942 accession of Chidiebube II, who called for abolition of the Agadion for causing the downfall of the Arikigwu; Ozo was quick to divide among ideological lines, with some refusing to acknowledge the Agadion and others claiming that questioning the Agadion made the lamane illegitimate. By Chidiebube's death in 919, Ozo was embroiled in civil war, and tribes were breaking away and joining one another freely. Chinbuza Enyinnaya is traditionally held as the final Ozite monarch, but it is a dubious claim that he ever led the country; Enyinnaya spent the entirety of his seven-year reign fighting breakaway states and pro-Agadion forces, and after he was assassinated by Agadionites, his heirs refused the throne. Category:Countries Category:Defunct Countries Category:Kussian Countries